I'M NOT !
by yeojahssi
Summary: [KAIHUN SEKAI] Ketika 2 pria normal di satukan dalam satu rumah, akankah mereka keluar haluan sebagai pria normal?
1. Chapter 1

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : T+++++++++++++  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

"Hnghh~" nampak seorang pemuda sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela dan menyinari kulit putih susunya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan hanya celana boxer dan masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Beberapa menit kemudia ia turun menuju dapur dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi menggunakan seragam sekolah.

PLETAK!

Tiba tiba seorang ahjumma memukul kepala pemuda bernama sehun itu dengan keras. "YAK! Eomma WAE?" sehun meringis kesakitan "KAU BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA OH SEHUN?! Ini sudah jam berapa kau baru bangun!" "AISH JINJJA MIANHAEE EOMMA~ Yang penting kan aku sudah disini eomma ku sayanggg" sehun memberi embel embel sayang agar emosi sang eomma sedikit mereda. "cepat berangkat! Makan sarapanmu disekolah saja!" ahjumma itu langsung mengisi tas sehun dengan bekal miliknya.

~ I'M NOT ~

Sehun berjalan malas menuju sekolahnya. "aku ingin membolos jinjja jeongmal jeongmalll!" sehun menendang kerikil kecil penuh amarah. Ia berjalan cukup jauh dengan raut wajahnya nampak berfikir "apa aku membolos ke kedai bubble tea saja hoho" dengan muka evil nya ia menyemangati dirinya menuju kedai bubble tea bukan sekolah.

"ahjumma~ aku pesan seperti biasanya" sehun nampak sudah akrab dengan pemilik kedai tersebut. "oh kau datang sehun?! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu" sehun terkekeh melihat ahjumma itu mencubit pipinya. Sebenernya dia paling tidak suka seseorang memegang pipinya karena sehun tidak ingin terlihat imut. Tapi kali ini untuk ahjumma ini dia mau. Tak lama kemudian ahjumma itu selesai membuat bubble tea milik sehun. Sehun meraihnya dan segera pergi "gomawo ahjumma"

BRUK!

Hening...

"YAK! Bagimana kau bisa! CEROBOH SEKALI! BODOH!" sehun menatap wajah orang didepannya yang nampak sangat marah. Sehun masih menyelesaikan respon otaknya yang memang terbilang lemot. "KENAPA KAU HANYA MELIHAT SAJA!?" sehun tersentak "HEI!WHAT? SALAH MU SENDIRI SUDAH TAU ADA YANG MEMBAWA MINUM KENAPA GAK NGEHINDAR ?! STUPID" sehun tak mau kalah. "GARA GARA KAU! JAS BAJU KU BASAH! KAU YANG SALAH BODOH!" melihat dua orang pelangganya bertengakar sang ahjumma datang melerai keduanya "kalian tolong diam !" namja yang menjadi korba kebodohan sehun hendak memukul sehun namun ditahan oleh ahjumma "aigoo—" "PUKUL SAJA AKU?! KAU TAKUT?!" sehun nampak menatang

Karena kesal ahjumma itu menarik keduanya ke sebuah ruangan di kedainya. "aku tidak mau tau. Kalian selesaikan masalah kalian disini! Jangan ganggu pelangganku yang lain aigooo" sehun menunduk menyesal begitu pula dengan namja satunya dengan kulit lebih hitam di banding sehun. Ahjumma itu lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh, dasar hitam"

"apa katamu?!"

"no replay" , Namja tan itu mencoba memukul sehun lagi. Namun untuk kali ini ia menahan amarahnya.

"kalau saja aku ibumu atau ayahmu aku akan bilang pada mereka anak mereka membolos sekolah" namja tan itu kini melirik seragam milik sehun.

"mwo?! Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan tahu haha"

"sudahah aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan bocah"

"aku bukan bocah!" sehun menendang kaki namja tan itu lumayan keras dan langsung lari meninggalkan namja itu. tapi namja itu dengan amrahnya juga mengejar sehun, ia menuntut tanggung jawab sehun. Sehun sangat lihai berlari di tengah kerumunan membuat namja itu kehilangan jejak sehun.

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"sehun ah~" sang ibu mencoba memanggil anaknya yang asik memainkan stik ps (playstation) namun sehun tak mengindahkan ibunya ia masih asik dengan apa yang didepannya saat ini. "SEHUNNIE" ibunya sedikit mengubah intonasi suaranya, tetap saja sehun yang sedang asik itu hanya memegang tangan ibunya sebentar tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. "YAK! OH SEHUN!" ibunya menekan tombol off pada remote yang kini ia pegang membuat sehun kaget "eommaaa! Ah eomma tadi aku hampir saja menang!" eommanya menjitak keras kepala anaknya. "yak! Eomma wae?" sehun mengusap kepalanya kesal. "aku kehilangan seleraku oh sehun" ibunya berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya. "eomma jeongmal mianhaeeeee eommmaaa" sehun mengejar ibunya dan melarang ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar. "andwaeji" sehun merentangkan tangannya berharap sang iu tak bisa melewatinya. "aku akan mendengarkan eomma aku janji, promise!"

"ANDWAE! SHIREO!"

Sehun menolak ibunya. "wae? Hanya untuk 5 bulan kedepan saja! Sehunnie tolong eomma mu ini!" sehun menggeleng "shireo" "sehunnie~" ibunya mencoba membuat aegyo pada anaknya yang nakal satu ini. "shireo, aku tidak akan mau!" kini ibu sehun terlihat kesal lagi "BAIKLAH! JANGAN HARAP KAU BICARA PADA EOMMA MU SAMPAI KAU MENYETUJUINYA!" ibu sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat. Sehun kaget, ia mendengus kesal "hnghh Aaish! Jinjja!"

Keesokan harinya. "libur... hoho" sehun langsung turun tangga menuju dapur untuk melihat ibunya dengan keadaan seperti biasa 'naked atas'. "eomma?" sehun mengelus permukaan perutnya tapi ibunya tak menghiraukan sehun sampai ia memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya. "eomma wae?" ibunya tetap tak menghiraukan sehun. Sehun ingat perkataan ibunya tadi malam. "aish.. oke sehun akau menurutinya" ibunya masih tak menghiraukan sehun "eomma jinjja aku akan menurutinya, promise" sehun nampak terpaksa dengan nada lemah tapi ibunya langsung berbalik badan. "promise?" ibunya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya mengarahkan ke sehun. "promise momm" "baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahnya nanti siang... siapkan seluruh barang barang mu... lagipula jika kau tinggal disana kau lebih dekat dengan sekolah... hanya tinggal berjalan kaki" jelas ibunya namun sehun nampak malas "nde eomma nde..."

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"perkenalkan ini oh sehun anakku" ibu sehun memperkenalkannya pada seorang ahjumma yang sepantaran dengan ibunya "ah neomo gwiyeowo, putih sekali kulitnya seperti wanita saja" sehun mendengar pujian itu nampak kesal. 'Itu bukan sebuah pujian bagi anak laki laki!' batinnya. "gomawo ahjumma" sehun menjawabnya dengan senyumannya. "ah manisnya, pasti anakku akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus tersenyum" sehunsedikit kaget 'eomma tak memberiku jika anak orang ini adalah yeoja!' pikir sehun. "kau akan pergi berapa bulan?" ibu sehun mengajak ahjumma di depannya mengobrol. "untuk 5 bulan kedepan, tapi tidak tahu lagi mungkin dipercepat maupun diperlambat" "untukmu ohsehun tolong jaga anakku baik baik disini, anak ahjumma sangat baik, ada apa apa minta tolong padanya saja" sehun mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang. Seseorang yang wajahnya sangat sehun kenal.

DAMN!

Sehun menunduk tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada orang itu. "Kim jongin perkenalkan dia Ohsehun" ahjumma itu menunjuk ke arah sehun. Sehun tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. "hai!" sapa sehun tanpa menoleh. Ibu sehun melihat tingkah anaknya "sapa dia dengar benar, jangan permalukan eomma eoh?" sehun menatap ibunya dengan wajah melas "hngh" sehun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, namja bernama jongin di depannya kaget, "KAU?!". Sehun kali ini tidak ingin membuat masalah pada sang ibu. "annyeong! Oh Sehun imnida" sehun membungkukkan badannya di depan jongin. "kau anak yang kemarin menumpahkan bubble tea ke bajuku?!" tak disangka jongin membicarakan masalah ini. Ibu sehun dan ibu jongin nampak bingung mereka melihat masing masing anaknya. "kalian saling mengenal?" tanya ibu jongin. Jongin menjawab dengan nada penuh amarah "anio" sehun mengdengus "jongin ssi ayo bicara sebentar di luar. "permisi ahjumma, eomma" sehun menuju keluar rumah. Mau tidak mau si jongin mengikuti sehun dari belakang.

"mau mu apa?" jongin bertanya dengan nada dingin. "huft~ jongin ssi.. ah anio hyung.. maafkan kesalahanku waktu itu jeongmal mianhae" sehun membungkukkan badannya di depan jongin. "cih enak sekali minta maaf. Gara gara kau kencan ku gagal bodoh" ck! Sehun berdecak "yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf!" sehun berjalan meninggalkan jongin "yak! Aku akan memberitahukan ibumu kau membolos sekolah waktu itu!" sehun terhenti dan mengeraskan genggaman tangannya. Ia kembali menghamiri jongin. "ah hyungg.. baiklah baiklah aku akan menurutimu! Tapi tolong jangan beritahu ibukuu! Jinjja" mohon sehun.

"jadi apa kau mau tinggal disini dengan jongin untuk beberapa bulan kedepan?" sehun menatap wajah jongin, sedangkan jongin hanya menoleh dan kembali membuang wajahnya. "nde ahjumma" jawab sehun. "akhirnyaa..." ibu sehun nampak lega mendengar perkataan anaknya. "tidak salah kau membawa barang barangmu hari ini, besok kau libur saja untuk sehari" seru ibu sehun sambil mengelus punggung sehun. Sehun menatap wajah ibunya dengan raut muka menggambarkan 'tolong aku eomma'. "kalau begitu jongin tolong antar dia ke kamarnya sekarang"

Sehun kesusahan membawa kopernya benar saja ia membawa 2 koper dan 1 tas tenteng. "setidaknya kau bisa membantuku" sehun kesal melihat tingkah jongin yang tidak mau tau. "apa urusanku bawa saja sendiri kita tidak saling mengenal" jongin tetap berjalan mendahului sehun yang kesusahan. "aish terserah kau saja!" sehun membawanya perlahan lahan. Jongin sudah jauh di depan. "hei kau lemot sekali!" dengan kesal sehun membanting salah satu kopernya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa terdekat. "aku lelah! Kenapa kau tidak respect!" sehun menyalahkan jongin. Jongin yang kesal langsung berjalan menghampiri sehun dan menendang koper sehun hingga isi koper keluar semua. "PS ku!" sehun kaget melihat playstationnya terjatuh dengan keras. "kau tau ini rumahku jadi aku berhak mengaturmu!"

"aish jinjja bagaimana aku sanggup tinggal disini dengan setan itu hah!?" sehun berteriak keras di kamar barunya.

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"jongin tolong bangunkan sehun! Kita akan sarapan sekarang" jongin yang hendak membuka lemari mengurungkan niatnya "aish.. ibu saja sendiri" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke ibunya. Jongin nampak begitu membenci sehun. "kau ini! Kau harus berbaik hati padanya! Bagaimana pun dia tamu kita! Dasar anak tidak berbakti"

PLETAK!

"YAK! EOMMA APPOYo!" jongin tidak bisa berkutik melihat ibunya. Ia langsung pergi menuju kamar sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpati sehun. Sedangkan sehun disana bersin tidak karuan (?).

Toktoktok! Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar sehun tidak sabaran. "sehun ah!" panggilnya dari luar namun sang pemilik nama didalam masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian badannya. "yak! Sehun! Ireona!" panggilan jongin saat ini lebih menjurus ke teriakan. Cklek~ pintu nya tidak terkunci jongin melangkah masuk. Disana koper sehun masih nampak terbuka bahkan barang barangnya belum tertata ia melihat salah satu koper yang gagang nya terlepas. Terpikir dibenaknya apa dia yang merusaknya, tapi pikiran itu ditepis jauh jauh. Ia menghampiri sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik selimut yang sehun gunakan.

DAMN!

Jongin kaget melihat sehun hanya memakai boxer, bahkan boxer itu membuka sebagian pahanya. Jongin terpaku melihat kulit sehun yang putih mulus tanpa bercak sedikitpun. "hngghhh..." sehun meregangkan otot2nya. Terlihat seksi dimata jongin. "OMO! Yak k-k-kenapa kau disini?!" sehun kaget melihat jongin berada di depannya, dan keadaan dirinya pun terbuka dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin gelagapan , "eh kau eh aish! Kau di panggil cepat turun dan makan!" seru kai yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun.

'damn! Kenapa semulus itu shit!' pikir jongin. "jongin mana sehun?" jongin menoleh ke arah kamar sehun dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Sehun turun setelah 15 menit kemudian, "maafkan aku ahjumma aku kesiangan" sehun membungkukkan badan pertanda permohonan maaf kepada ibu jongin. "aigoo, mungkin ahjumma yang terlalu pagi, cepat makan sarapanmu sehunnie" ibu jongin menghampiri tempat sehun dan memberikannya sepiring sandwich telur. "jongin ah bantu ibumu ini beres beres" ajak ibu jongin,"nde eomma""eoh! Ahjumma akan berangkat hari ini?" tanya sehun antusias tanpa berpaling dari wajah ibu jongin "iya sehunnie makanya ahjumma cepat cepat".

Jongin menatap sehun yang sedang memakan makanannya. 'oh geez that palm lips!' kedua kalinya jongin berusahan menepis pikiran kotor nya itu. "apa yang kau lihat?" lirik sehun sinis "mayonese di bibirmu, kau bodoh sekali"

Sehun membantu mengangkat koper milik ahjumma ke dalam taxi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sampai di koper terakhir "sehuna gomawoyo~ maaf merepotkanmu betah disini ya awasi jongin baik baik, kalau ada masalah segera telpon ahjumma ne" ibu jongin mengusap kepala sehun,sedangkan sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. "dan kau kim jongin! Jaga sehun dan rumah baik baik! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sehun kau tau akibatnya" sehun menunjukkan smirknya pada jongin. 'sial—''jongin kesal melihat ekspresi sehun.

~ I'M NOT ~

BAGAIMANAKAH NASIB JONGIN MENGHADAPI SEHUN?

AKANKAH SEHUN BETAH TINGGAL DI RUMAH SI HITAM?

TUNGGU KELANJUTAN KISAHNYA! TUNGGU PANTENGIN AMPEK MATA KATARAKKK /G

REVIEW~ KRITIKAN SARAN UNTUK KEDEPANNYA SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN ~~~~~~~

GOMAWOOOOO~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : T+++++++++++++  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

~oo~

Sehun membantu mengangkat koper milik ahjumma ke dalam taxi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sampai di koper terakhir "sehuna gomawoyo~ maaf merepotkanmu betah disini ya awasi jongin baik baik, kalau ada masalah segera telpon ahjumma ne" ibu jongin mengusap kepala sehun,sedangkan sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. "dan kau kim jongin! Jaga sehun dan rumah baik baik! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sehun kau tau akibatnya" sehun menunjukkan smirknya pada jongin. 'sial—''jongin kesal melihat ekspresi sehun.

~ I'M NOT ~

~oo~

Setelah jongin mengantarkan ibunya, ia menuju sebuah supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanannya. Mengambil beberapa ramen dan beberapa sayur. Jongin memang pintar memasak, untuk lelaki dengan kecerdasan tinggi sepertinya memasak nampak mudah di matanya.

"apa aku harus membeli untuk si albino juga?" -_- wajah jongin nampak datar mengingat sehun sekarang tinggal bersamanya. "aih -_- biar dia beli sendiri saja" keputusannya bulat dia tidak akan berurusan dengan sehun.

~oo~

"hoammm~ boossaaaannnnnn" sehun meng'klik remote tv di tangannya berkali kali, "kenapa acara tv tidak ada yang bagus" sehun menselonjorkan badanya membuat badannya melorot dari sofa ke lantai.

Cklek~

"oh hitam hyeong!" sehun melihat jongin memasuki rumah, dan kini tatapan sehun berujung pada tas kresek yang besar – besar di tangan jongin

"kau darimana? Apa itu makanan?" tanya sehun dengan wajah mupengnya.

"ini milikku bukan milikmu!" jawab jongin mengindahkan sehun, "hyeongggggg~ apa kau ingin aku melaporkan dirimu pada eommaa mu? Kalau kau tak mau melayani tamu mu ini" jongin terhenti mendengar perkataan sehun, ia berbalik dan menghampiri sehun.

"kau bilang pada eomma, nyawamu melayang oh sehun" jongin mencengkram kerah baju sehun. Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat wajah jongin, "dan dengarkan baik baik" jongin memajukan wajahnya "sekali kau membuatku kesal, kau takkan selamat oh sehun" wajah mereka sangat detak bahkan hidung jongin dan sehun menempel. Membuat sehun menahan nafasnya.

~oo~

00.00

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya,

Krucuk krucuk~~

"lapar..." sehun mengelus perutnya, "kenapa ada orang seperti dia -_- pelit sekali, mana aku tidak ada uang bzzzz" sehun meringkuk merasakan perutnya semakin sakit.

~oo~

Sehun yang kelaparan berjalan turun ke arah dapur, ia berniat mengambil makanan milik jongin dan besok akan menggantinya setelah ia mendapat uang. Sehun berjalan berjinjit berharap tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membangunkan jongin, "huft~ aku harus berhati hati~"

Cklek~ Klintingg Klinting~~~

Suara dentuman botol kaca di dalam kulkas cukup keras membuat sehun gelagapan dan berusaha menenangkan ke dua botol itu. "oh tidak, semoga saja dia tidak mendengarnya. Namun harapan sehun itu nihil.

Jongin sedari tida tidak tidur, ia mengerjakan laporan, tugas dari sekolahnya maklum seorang mahasiswa semester akhir, sibuk sibuknya. "suara apa itu" pikiran jongin kemana mana takut jika ada pencuri maupun pengerat si tikus hewan yang sangat dia benci, pikiran negatifnya membuat jongin berjalan ke arah sumber suara, perlahan tapi pasti ia menemukan sebatang sapu dan membawanya sebagai antisipasi.

Jongin kaget melihat sesosok di depan kulkas dengan wajahnya mengahadap ke arah kulkas, jongin bersiap memukul sesosok itu dengan sapu di tangannya, dan..

BRUK! BUG! BUG!

"HYEONG! YAKK! INI AKUUU"

"KAU SIALAN! DASAR PENCURI!"

"HYEONGG INI AKUUU JINJJAAA INI SEHUN OH SEHUN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA PADAMU!"

BUG! BUG!

Sesosok itu pingsan.

Jongin mengahampiri tubuh cungkring di depannya yang berbealut jaket hitam dan training hitam. Ia perlahan melihat ke arah wajah sesosok pria cungkring itu. dan...

"oh sehun, oh tidak"

~oo~

Jongin bingung melihat sehun, "bagaimana ini!" jongin mengacak rambutnya. Melihat sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya. "haruskah aku membuka baju nya?" jongin menatap jaket hitam yang masih terpakai di badan sehun, "sudahlah!" jongin membuka perlahan resleting jaket sehun. Ia mencoba melepas jaket sehun, ia mengangkat badan sehun dan berharap bisa melepas nya dari tangan sehun, "akhh" rintihan sehun terdengar membuat jongin semakin bingung.

"dimana lukanya?" melihat tubuh sehun bagian depan masih putih mulus tanpa ada bagian yang membiru. Jongin membalikkan tubuh sehun dan kini terlihat punggu sehun, "aish-_- bodohnya" jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri, terlihat di sana banyak luka membiru. "hnghhh -_-"

~oo~

"selamat pagi" sambutan hangat terdengar, sehun membuka matanya, "k-kau!" sehun sontak meringkukkan badannya menjauhi jongin. "ada apa?" tanya jongin sambil membuka tirai di kamar sehun. "akhh~ shit kenapa badanku" sehun merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Jongin menoleh ke arah sehun. "dasar pencuri!" seru jongin sambil menatap sehun.

"aku bukan pencuri!" sehun gelagapan

"kalau bukan pencuri lalu apa kau mengambil makanan orang tanpa izin!" balas jongin merapikan tirai kamar sehun.

"y-yak! Itu salahmu tidak memberiku makan!" sehun tidak mau kalah, ia tidak mau di tuduh sebagai seorang pencuri.

"memangnya kau peliharaan ku ? dasar bodoh!"

"MWO! KAU JUGA KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU TADIII MALAM!" teriak sehun kesal

"KAU SENDIRI?! KENAPA KAU MENGENDAP ENDAP BODO!"

"POKOKNYA KAU YANG SALAH HYEONG!"

"KAU YANG SALAH! DASAR ALBINO"

"KAU HITAM!"

"ALBINO!"

~oo~

"hari ini aku pulang telat! Kau jaga rumah baik baik! Aku izinkan kau membolos hari ini saja!" pinta jongin sambil berjalan keluar pintu, "apa kau akan kencan hyeong?" goda sehun, "tentu saja! Memangnya aku sepertimu jomblo yang kerjaannya hanya bermain game seharian" "YAK AKU TIDAK JOMBLO!" teriak sehun, "jangan jangan kau GAY?" goda jongin balik, membuat sehun melempar bantal di tangannya ke arah wajah jongin. "KAU GILA! KIM JONGIN!"

~oo~

Seharian sehun bermain game Fatal Frame dan itu membuatnya bosan, punggungnya sangat susah di gerakkan membuatnya seharian duduk bersandar sedari tadi di atas sofa, ia mengambil koleksi kaset game miliknya, dan ia memilih satu game yang memang jarang ia mainkan, _The Sims 2_. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia memainkan game ini ia berhasil membuat seluruh gadis di game itu terepsona padanya dalam kata lain 'playboy' dan itu cukup menyenangkan bagi seorang oh sehun yang jomblo. Tapi sekarang saatnya ia ber eksperimen, ia terpikirkan kata kata jongin tentang 'Gay' dan itu membuat ide pada otaknya, ia sekarang mencoba membuat characternya di game ini menjadi Gay dan itu BERHASIL, membuat sehun tertawa keras, "WOOOHOOO! BAHKAN GAME BISA GAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

CKLEK~

Sehun gelagapan ia segera mematikan game miliknya, namun keadaan punggungnya saat ini membuatnya terlambat "kau bermain apa?" jongin melihat ke arah layar dan disana terdapat 2 sosok laki laki sedang bercinta. 'oh tidak, mati kau oh sehun'

...

~ I'M NOT ! ~

BAGAIMANA REAKSI JONGIN SI HITAM MELIHAT OH SEHUN?

AKAN KAH MEREKA ...

WOOHOO~~~

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER NGEBUT BIKIN GA SAMPEK SEMALEM TANPA, BANYAK TYPO MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG SATU INI...

REVIEW BUAT CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YANG LEBIH BAIK J

THANKS~~~


	3. Chapter 3

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : T+++++++++++++  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

~ I'M NOT ! ~

Sehun gelagapan ia segera mematikan game miliknya, namun keadaan punggungnya saat ini membuatnya terlambat "kau bermain apa?" jongin melihat ke arah layar dan disana terdapat 2 sosok laki laki sedang bercinta. 'oh tidak, mati kau oh sehun'

~oo~

"jangan di lihat!" sehun mencoba cepat cepat mematikan televisi nya dengan melompat dari sofa yang memang cukup dekat dengan televisi tapi tetap saja pendaratan sehun tidak semulus paha sehun._.

BRUKKK! KRATAKK!

"AKHHHHH" jongin reflek berlari ke arah sehun dan menompang badan sehun, dengan sigap sehun tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan itu, ia langsung mematikan televisinya. Dan sekarang keadaan mereka cukup intens._. dengan jongin yang menompang badan sehun dan sehun yang menatap wajah jongin takut takut.

"hyung, apa kau melihatnya tadi?" tanya sehun takut takut. Jongin melepas tompangan tangannya,

"aku? Melihat... dengan JELAS" bagai dentuman genderang mau perang, sehun membeku.

"hyung itu bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan!" sehun mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih 'normal'

"aku tidak percaya dengan kata kata, aku hanya percaya apa yang terlihat didepanku" jawab jongin enteng.

"hyungggggg aku normalll jinjja! Aku pernah mencium wanita! 7 kali!" sehun menunjukkan 7 jarinya berharap si hitam mempercayainya.

"heleh-_- iya iya -_- cerewet dasar yeoja" jongin berjalan melewati sehun.

"Yak hyung aku namja! Punya ku batangan -_-"

" ngomong ngomong kenapa kau pulang cepat? Apa kau tidak jadi berkencan? Hahahahah apa 'yeoja' mu itu menolak kencan? Dari wajah mu pun tidak menggambarkan seorang yang 'taken' hohoho" sehun mulai mengolok olok jongin kembali.

Namun entah mengapa jongin hari ini mungkin dalam mood yang buruk, jongin hanya mengindahkan perkataan sehun.

"hentikan, aku tidak ingin berdebat"

~oo~

"hyung punggung ku sakit" sehun berjalan ke arah kai yang berada di depan televisi. "lalu aku harus apa?" jawab jongin dingin.

"ku mohon antar aku ke dokter, punggung ku sakitt tanganku susah di gerakkan" sehun merebahkan badannya di samping jongin di sofa.

"aku tidak memukulmu terlalu keras bodoh" jongin memencet remote berkali kali

"sakit -_- serius hyunggg -_- kalau begitu belikan aku koyo cabai"

"beli saja sendiri"

"mana uangnya?" sehun menengadahkan tangannya

"pakai uangmu"

"Aku tidak punya uang hyungg!"

"kalau begitu tidak usah beli"

Sehun kesal ia membanting bantal di tangannya ke wajah jongin dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! DASAR GAY!"

Mendengar itu sehun kembali ke arah jongin dan melempar sendal swallow nya tepat mengenai kepala jongin. "AKU BUKAN GAY! DASAR HITAM!" sehun kesal ia berlari ke arah kamarnya.

~oo~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"permisi, apa benar ini rumah Kim Jongin?" tiba tiba sesosok wanita yang cukup cantik bahkan sangat cantik berada di depan sehun.

Sehun terpesona, "ah k-kim jongin? B-bukan eh i-iya" sehun nampak gugup berbicara dengan gadis di depannya saat ini.

"bisa kau panggilkan kim jongin katakan soojung menunggunya ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan" jelas si wanita yang ternyata bernama soojung itu.

"tunggu sebentar.. nu-na?" soojung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

~oo~

"hyung ada wanita bernama soojung di depan menunggumu, wanita yang cantik dan seksi" jelas sehun sambil membayangkan sesosok wanita di depannya tadi.

Jongin menghampiri sehun. "tolong katakan padanya aku tidak perlu bicara lagi, aku akan mandi kau keluar dari kamarku" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkan wanita secantik dia, jika soojung nuna mau dengan ku, aku akan senantiasa menjaganya tidak sepertimu" sehun menegur jongin yang sedari tadi dalam mood yang buruk, sebenarnya sehun hanya ingin memperbaiki mood jongin, sehun juga mempunyai perasaan tidak enak hati pada jongin.

Jongin mengenggam keras handuk di tangannya. "kau diam saja oh sehun bodoh!"

BRAK!

Jongin menutup keras pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya.

~oo~

"nunaa.. maaf kata hyung tadi ia tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan nuna" sehun mencoba berbicara dengan sopan.

Wanita itu melemas ia hampir saja jatuh namun sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh wanita itu. sehun menuntunnya ke kursi teras.

"maafkan hyung nuna"

"b-bukan salah jongin ini salahku..." wanita itu menangis, sebulir airmatanya jatuh ke tangan sehun.

'omo! Aku tidak tega dengan wanita ini tuhan' sehun ingin memeluk wanita di depannya tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"aku tidak berniat seperti itu, sungguh aku mencintai jongin" seru wanita itu sambil terisak, sehun tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan.

"kami sudah hampir 3 tahun menjalin hubungan, jongin sangat baik padaku ia menjagaku, aku salah aku telah menduakannya dengan namja brengsek itu" soojung menceritakan sekilas mungkin agar tangisannya segera reda.

"ini salah nuna! bukan salah hyung" pikir sehun, jawaban sehun mungkin sangat menyayat hati soojung, namun sehun ingin menjadi sebijaksana mungkin.

"minta maaflah pada hyung, nun"

~oo~

"h-hyung" sehun memanggil jongin dari luar kamar jongin.

Tidak ada jawaban, ini sudah kesekian kalinya sehun memanggil jongin.

"h-hyung temui saja dia sekali ini hyung" pinta sehun yang tidak tega melihat soojung tidak kunjung pulang, dan masih ingin menemui jongin.

Cklek~

"OMO JINJJA!" sehun kaget setengah mati. tiba jongin muncul dari dalam dan sekarang tepat di depan sehun.

"kau ini cerewet sekali!" tiba

~oo~

Sehun hanya bisa melihat bayangan jongin dan soojung yang tengah berbicara serius di luar.

"ah kisah cinta ini sungguh membosankan" sebagai playboy sejati sehun merasa masalah yang dihadapi pasangan di depannya itu sangat sering ia alami.

Sehun kembali memencet remote tv berharap mendapatkan tontonan kesukaannya.

~oo~

Ceklek...

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, "kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu hyung?" tanya sehun, ia melihat wajah jongin begitu sedih. Jongin tak membalas pertanyaan sehun dan terus berjalan melewati sehun. Sehun merasa iba melihat jongin seperti itu. tapi bagaimana lagi sehun hanya bisa membiarkan jongin menenangkan hatinya terlebih dahulu,

1 jam kemudian

Sehun tertidur pulas di depan televisi, tiba tiba jongin menghampiri sehun.

"hei oh sehun ireona!" jongin menggoyangkan badan sehun. Namun respon sehun hanya menguap dan kembali tidur.

"hei albino!" kini jongin menggoyangkan sedikit lebih keras badan sehun.

"hmmmm..." sehun nampak sangat malas untuk bangun.

"hai gay bodoh!" jongin memukul sehun dengan bantal yang berserakan dan terambil oleh tangannya.

BUG!

"yak!" sehun terbangun. "kenapa kau tidak bisa gentle sedikit -_-"

"kau mau makan tidak? Ayo temani aku" ajak jongin, mendengar tawaran itu tanpa penolakan sehun langsung menuju kamar dan mengganti bajunya.

~oo~

"berikan aku soju, kau katakan saja kau mau apa" jongin menyerahkan daftar pesanan pada sehun.

"aku? Aku mau daging saja" sehun memberikan pesanannya pada wanita di depannya.

Tidak sampai 10 menit pesanan mereka datang. Sehun langsung melahap dagingnya "uhh lapar sekali" sehun menyumpit daging di depannya dengan rakus.

"hei kau pelan pelan saja! Dasar bodo" jongin melihat sehun dengan wajah yang aneh.

"aku lapar kau daritadi tidak memberiku makanan bzzzzz" sehun menunjuk nujuk wajah jongin dengan sumpitnya dengan kesal

OHOK UHUK EHEK IHIK..

Sehun tersedak.

"karma" jongin meneguk sojunya. "bzz hyung berikan aku segelas soju" sehun memohon dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesakitan sehabis tersedak.

Jongin memberikan sebotol soju pada sehun, dan sehun langsung meneguk habis soju itu. "heol... kau gila oh sehun" jongin dengan wajah 'tidak percaya' memandangi sehun, setelah teguk terakhir sudah memasuki kerongkongannya kini sehun kembali memakan daging panggangnya tanpa rasa mabuk.

~oo~

"soojungiee aku mencintaimuuu sojunggiiieeee" jongin mengelus mesra pipi sehun, sehun dengan wajah takut takut mencoba menyingkirkan tangan jongin dari pipi mulusnya. "ouch! Kenapa buah dadamu mengempiss? Kenapa? Apa pria itu telah mengambilnya?" jongin tiba tiba meremas dada sehun seduktif sambil memilin nipple yang masih terbalut kaos putih, "nnnhhh omo! H-hyung! Aku sehunnn aku sehun!" jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau soojungg kau itu soojungg cinta sejatiku kau milikkuuu" sehun membopong tubuh jongin ke arah mobil mereka

~oo~

Sehun berhasil mengendarai mobil itu, untung saja tidak ada polisi yang mencegatnya, kalau ada bisa bisa ia di penjara karena mengendarai mobil tanpa SIM.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar jongin, ia menidurkan tubuh jongin dengan susah payah di atas kasurnya. "uhh berat sekali" sehun berdiri ia melihat wajah jongin yang memerah akibat mabuk. "wajahnya serem sekali huhh" sehun mengelus dadanya dan tanpa sengaja ia memegang nipplenya yang tadi diremas oleh jongin "oh shit"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sehun ingin segera pergi dari kamar jongin, ia tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa tadi.

GREP

Jongin menahan tangan sehun agar tidak pergi, ia menatap sehun lekat

"s-soojungie gajima" sehun menatap jongin balik dengan wajah ketakutan jongin akan melakukan hal lebih, "gajima jebal, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku selamanya soojungie"

DEG!

'ini benar benar menakutkan aku harus segera pergi' sehun mencoba melepas tangan jongin, namun tenaga jongin begitu besar atau mungkin sehun yang terlalu lemah. "gajima... soojung"

"ini sehun bukan soojung hyunggg ini sehunnnnn" sehun mencoba menyadarkan orang didepannya saat ini. "sehun? Kau menyukai sehun soojungie? Jangan kau dekati sehun! Atau aku akan bertindak kasar padamu soojungie!" sehun berdegup kencang ia mencoba berjalan mundur, tapi jongin kini mulai berdiri "h-hyunggg" sehun mencoba melepas tangannya dari jongin, ia mencoba melepaskan jemari jemari jongin yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

"kau jangan memberontak baby" tiba tiba jongin mendorong badan kurus sehun ke tembok dengan kasar, punggung sehun yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh membuat sehun meringis kesakitan "ahhh..." jongin tidak menghiraukan sehun, tangan kiri jongin dengan kasar menjamah tubuh sehun dan tangan kanannya meraih wajah sehun mengarahkannya ke bibirnya, ia melumat pelan bibir sehun, merasakan bibir mungil itu sesekali ia menghisapnya kedalam mulutnya "mmpph hhh" sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh jongin namun tetap saja nihil, 'ini salah, bagaimana bisa laki laki dengan laki laki! Oh tuhan.. selamatkan aku'

"ngghhh" tiba tiba sehun merasakan sesuatu menelungsup ke area belakang nya, belahan pantatnya terasa di tembus jari jari kekar milik jongin "hhhh h-hhyungghhh nnn" jongin berusaha memasukkan kedua jemarinya, mencoba membuat jalan memasuki sehun.

~oo~

"hhhhh" sehun meregangkan otot otot nya, "hoammm.. mimpi tadi malam buruk sekaliiii" sehun membuka matanya dan...

DAMN! Ia tidur disamping jongin. "h-hyung?" tiba tiba jongin juga membuka matanya, ia melihat sehun didepannya.

"hoammm... Y-YAKKKKK! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?" jongin mendorong tubuh sehun. "DAMNNN HYUNGGGG! KAU? KITA?!"

TBC

MAU ADEGAN NC NYA DI PERLIHATIN GAA? /smirk cantik secantik sehun /g

BAGAIMANA REAKSI MEREKA SETELAH MEREKA ANUAN TANPA NGAJAK AUTHOR?! /g

MAAFKAN BARU BISA NGEPOST... HUA SIBUK... BANYAK TYPO ALUR KECEPETANNN MAAFKANN /sungkem/

REVIEW BUAT NEXT CHAP YANG LEBIH BAIK...

MAKASI SEMUANYAA...

I LOVE U...

KRITIKAN DAN SARAN SANGAT DI PERLUKAN... TERUTAMA SARAN IDE NEXT CHAP MAU BAGAIMANA... J


	4. Chapter 4

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : M  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"hhhhh" sehun meregangkan otot otot nya, "hoammm.. mimpi tadi malam buruk sekaliiii" sehun membuka matanya dan...

DAMN! Ia tidur disamping jongin. "h-hyung?" tiba tiba jongin juga membuka matanya, ia melihat sehun didepannya.

"hoammm... Y-YAKKKKK! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?" jongin mendorong tubuh sehun. "DAMNNN HYUNGGGG! KAU? KITA?!"

~oo~

Flashback...

"m-mwo! H-hyunggghhh ah" sehun mendelik melihat jongin yang semakin menjadi. "nnnnhh" jongin menjamah seluruh bagian leher sehun, sehun bergidik ngeri 'kau bodoh oh sehun! Cepat lari dari dirinya!' sehun hanya bisa berfikir tapi seluruh tubuhnya melemah mendapat sentuhan dari tangan dan jari jari jongin yang kekar itu. "soojungie! Sebut namaku soojungie" jongin membisikkan sesuatu di telingan sehun sambil menjelitai cuping manis sehun. "ahhh... nghh" sehun geli, badanya menggelinjang, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong jongin, dan... berhasil.

"soojung jangan harap kau bisa pergi dariku!" sehun berlari meninggalkan jongin namun

BRUKK! Sehun tersandung karpet.

"kau tidak akan bisa kemana mana baby" jongin meraih celana sehun yang membuka sedikit akibat ulahnya tadi, dengan sekuat tenaga sehun mencoba merangkak namun hal itu malah membuat boxernya terlepas, dan memperlihatkan dua bongkahan yang sudah memerah seperti apel yang siap lahap.

Jongin yang melihat pantat sehun itu langsun memerah nafsunya semakin tinggi. "oh geez, aku tidak pernah tahu pantat ini semakin sexy saja dimataku soojungie"

'sehun bodoh! Sial! Kau malah membuatnya semakin menjadi!' tiba tiba pinggang sehun di raih jongin, "oh geez" sehun melotot kaget. Jongin meremas bongkahan itu "aahhh" sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu jongin mejilat pantatnya. 'ahss menjijikkan!' sehun meronta tapi nihil, semakin sentuhan jongin menjadi, semakin lemas tubuh sehun.

"mmpphh" jongin mejilati lubang disana, menyeruputnya seperti menyeruput kopi (?) .-. "h-hyungghhh ahhhh" otot leher keluar menahan gejolak tubuhnya. "kenapa semakin lezat saja" jongin memasukkan jari telunjuknya tanpa aba aba, membuat sehun menitikkan air matanya, perih. 'shit! Jongin bodoh!' jongin mengocoknya perlahan, berhenti dan memasukkan dua jari lain. "AARRGGGHHHH!" sehun meremas karpet di tangannya. "ini baru awal chagii" jongin mengocoknya lagi meraba raba dinding di dalam sana. "ngghh unff" sehun menahan desahannya yang terdengar menjijikkan baginya.

Jongin melepas jari jarinya. Sehun sedikit bernafas lega, "uhh haahh", jongin mengocok juniornya sendiri, sehun masih terdiam lemas, seharusnya jika dia masih kuat dia bisa melarikan dirinya,

JLEB!

Jongin tiba tiba masuk ke dalam tubuh sehun. "OH SHITTTT! AHHHHH" sehun gelagapan. "soojungie sebut namaku" sehun merem melek di buatnya, jongin memaju mundurkan miliknya tempo seirama.

"ahh unnnfff nghh ah ahhh" sehun semakin meremas karpet, namun jongin menginginkan lebih ia membalikkan tubuh sehun hingga terlentang tanpa melepas ikatan mereka. "kau seksi sekali chagi" jongin meraih bibir sehun, ia melumatnya kasar,bermain lidah di dalam sana, sambil terus menggenjot, tangan tanganya tidak diam diri, tangan kirinya meraih nipple sehun dan memilinnya, tangan kanannya menuju junior milik sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre cum disana.

"mmpphhh h-hhyungg... ahhh..." sehun sulit sekali bernafas "panggil namaku soojungiii" sehunn meremas rambut jongin ketika bibirnya turun ke leher sehun untuk kedua kalinya. "h-hyungghhh" "sebut namakuuu!" sehun merem melek merasakan dindingnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"ahhh jonghhh" sehun mencoba menghentikan permainan jongin. "unffff ah jjoongginnnhhh aku tidakkhhh akkhh tahan" sehun memeluk erat mengetahui juniornya mengeluarkan cumnya untuk pertama kalinya. "kau mendahului ku baby" jongin merasakan dindinng sehun mengerat menjepit miliknya. "ahhh shit! Soojungie kau nakal!" "joongghhh unnff" jongin mencubit nipple sehun. "aku belum cum jadi tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini.

Flashbak off

~oo~

"OH SHITT! HYUNG!" Sehun terbelalak mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. "KAUUUU! SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU!"

"BUKANN SALAHKUU! KAU MENYERANGKU HYUNG! SHITTTT CITRAKU SEBAGAI LAKI LAKI!"

"KITA HARUS APA? APA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI HAL HAL BURUK?! DAMN!" jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun masih diam ia melongo, tidak percaya apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"H-hyung! Ayo kita lupakan hal tadi malam yang kita lakukan!" ajak sehun yang masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"itu ide yang bagus" jongin juga menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"h-hyungg.. aku ke kamar ku dulu, kita lupakan semuanya oke?" sehun memastikan, jongin menatap sehun. "oke"

Sehun menyibakkan selimutnya dan

DAMN! Sehun lupa dirinya tidak memakai apa apa. Sontak ia langsung menarik kembali selimutnya, selimuta yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, namun karena terlalu kencang bagian selimut yang menutupi tubuh jongin ikut terbuka. Dan kini jongin lah yang terlihat naked.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN!"

"M-mmmmaaf hyung aku tidak sengaja!" jongin menarik kembali selimutnya.

"sudah sana kau pergi ke kamarmu!"

"tapi kau hadap sana! Aku tidak memakai sehelai apapun sekarang! Jangan melihatku!" omel sehun, sehun mencoba menurunkan kakinya dari kasur milik jongin.

"ouch!" pantatnya terasa sakit. Sehun melotot, "jangan sampai..." sehun mendesah pelan. "kau cepat sana pergi!" jongin menyadari sehun masih belum beranjak dari kamarnya. "oh.. aku akan pergi sekarang, sehun berdiri, ia melangkah beberapa langkah kedepan dengan keadaan seperti orang baru melahirkan. "oh geezz, sakit sekali" desah sehun sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Tiba tiba

Tes...

Cairan putih turun dari pantat sehun.

"damn, apa ini"

Sehun membeku dalam keadaan berdiri dengan kaki yang terbuka.

Jongin yang berfikir sehun sudah pergi ia kini berdiri dan berbalik.

'SHIT!' sehun melihat bayangan jongin

Jongin melihat pantat merah sehun yang mengeluarkan cairan. 'apa ini ulahku?' jongin masih menatapi pantat sehun. "oh shit.. sehunna.. a-a-a-ku ke kamar mandi dulu" jongin gelagapan melihat tubuh seksi sehun. Dan langsung menuju kamar mandinya.

~oo~

2 hari sehun masih belum bisa berjalan secara normal.

"sarapanmu di bawah oh sehun!" panggil jongin, ya, mereka mencoba melupakan kejadian malam itu dengan bersikap sperti biasa.

5 menit berlalu, sehun baru datang masih dengan berjalan anehnya. "kau lambat sekali" ejek jongin.

"ini semua juga karenamu hyung!" sehun mencoba membela diri. "bukan salah ku itu salah nafsu ku!" jongin juga mencoba membela dirinya -.-

"soojungie sebut namaku soojungiie~ oh soojunggie kenapa dadamu mengecil soojungieee" sehun mencoba mengolok ngolok jongin dengan kata kata yang di ucapkan jongin malam itu.

"SHIT -_-"

"hyung kau cari pacar lagi sana! Aku takut kau nanti akan terpeson oleh ku" goda sehun.

"bodo! Aku masih normal! kau yang GAY, kau menikmati permainan malam ku waktu itu bukan?" jongin terlihat kesal tapi juga senang bisa membalas sehun'

"W-what -_- kau menyebalkan hyung -_- AKU MEMBENCIMU!" sehun melempar rotinya ke arah wajah jongin.

"DASAR GAY SIALAN!"

"KAU HITAM PENUH NABSU BIRAHI! MENJIJIKKAN 'SOOJUNGGIEEE'"

YEY! AKHIRNYA BISA LANGSUNG POST

NIH ADEGAN NCNYA... /SMIRK

MAAP GA HOT EMANG GA AHLI NGE HOT WKWK

SEBENERNYA MAU BIKIN HOT NYA PANJANG AMPEK BERONDE RONDE TAPI TAKU DOSA... /g

MAAP JUGA KEPENDEKAN SOALNYA IDE NYA LAGI MAMPET

MAU NYARI IDE IDE NGELANTUR LAGI...

WAIT FOR ME!

REVIEW BUAT NEXT CHAP YANG LEBIH BAIK!

MUNGKIN BARU BISA ON SEMINGGU KLO GA 2 MINGGU LAGI

MAKLUM ORANG SIBUK!

THX BUAT YANG NGEREVIEW! LOVE U GUYS

THX JUGA BUAT PARA READER KESAYANGANNNNNNNN

SUMPAH TADI NGAKAK BACA REVIEW ._.V

PENGEN NGEBALES TAPI BINGUNG BIGAMA ._.V


	5. Chapter 5

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : M  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"hyung kau cari pacar lagi sana! Aku takut kau nanti akan terpeson oleh ku" goda sehun.

"bodo! Aku masih normal! kau yang GAY, kau menikmati permainan malam ku waktu itu bukan?" jongin terlihat kesal tapi juga senang bisa membalas sehun'

"W-what -_- kau menyebalkan hyung -_- AKU MEMBENCIMU!" sehun melempar rotinya ke arah wajah jongin.

"DASAR GAY SIALAN!"

"KAU HITAM PENUH NABSU BIRAHI! MENJIJIKKAN 'SOOJUNGGIEEE'"

~oo~

Sehun banyak sekali membolos sekolah sejak ia tinggal dengan jongin. Bahkan ibu sehun sudah menelpon sehun dan menegurnya.

'sehunnie... kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Eomma sudah mendapat teguran dari kepala sekolah mu!'

'kau harus segera oh sehun!'

'Jika tidak aku tidak segan menjual PS milikmu!'

Omelan ibu sehun terngiang ngiang di kepala sehun.

"aku libur hari ini saja, aku kemarin sudah masuk" sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Tidak lama ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tiba tiba perutnya mengeluarkan sensasi yang cukup untuk membuat sehun mendesah.

"ahhh mulessss, kamar mandiiii!" sehun menekan keras perutnya, ia berlari menuju sebuah kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Ceklek~

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

Dan langsung duduk di sebuah kloset yang sudah tenang disana menunggu pantat putih sehun.

"ouch... ouch..."

Sehun tidak merasakan sesuatu keluar dari pantatnya. "ahhh perihh sekalii" sehunmerasakan lubangnya perih saat ia mencoba membuat 'poop' nya keluar.

"ini pasti karena waktu itu -_-" pikir sehun.

10 menit

Pantat sehun tidak mendapat kemajuan malah semakin perih dan panas karena sehun masih mencob memaksa poop nya keluar. Kini sehun mencoba cara lain, ia berjongkok di closet.

"nghhhh! Ayoo keluarr!"

Tangan sehun mengepal, urat leher nya keluar dan wajah sehun nampak memerah seiring ia menahan nafas berharap poopnya bisa keluar cepat.

"ahh makin perih sajaaaa, KIM JONGIN BODOH itu harus bertanggung jawab!"

~oo~

Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandinya,

Hendak menyalakan flush memastikan airnya keluar, namun tidak air kamar mandi nya tidak berfungsi, 'oh shit -_-'

Jongin yang memang sudah tau seluk beluk rumahnya langsung menuju kamar mandi bawah, karena dalam keadaan apapun ibunya sudah berjaga jaga membuat satu kamar mandi yang bisa di gunakan kapanpun, yaitu kamar mandi bawah.

Cklek~

Tidak terbuka,

~oo~

Cklek~

"omo!" sehun melihat gagang pintu kamar mandi bergerak.

"HEI SEHUN KAU DI DALAM?" suara jongin terdengar oleh sehun.

"SEBENTAR HYUNGGG AKU BARU SAJA MASUK!" sehun berbohong karena ia tidak mau jika si jongin memaksa sehun keluar.

Sehun semakin keras memaksa poopnya keluar, "nggghhhh!" sehun melotot keras

"aahhh perihhhhhh -_-" sehun langsung menyiram bagian pantatnya dengan air, berharap bisa mengurangi perihnya.

"HEI OH SEHUN! KAU CEPATLAH!"

"TUNGGUUUU HYUNGG INI TIDAK MAUU KELUARHHHH AHHH"

Sebenarnya jongin mendengar kerja keras sehun didalam yang masih mencoba mengeluarkan poop nya.

Bahkan suara desahan sehun terdengar jelas oleh jongin.

Jongin tahu pasti perih.

"HEI ALBINO! APA LUBANG MU SAKIT?"

Sehun kaget mendengar apa yang di tanyakan jongin.

'apa apaan orang ini frontal sekali' pikir sehun.

"EHHH AN-ANNNIOOO! AKU SUDAH SELESAI!"

Sehun turu dari posisi berjongkoknya, ia berdiri.

Cklek~

Sehun berjalan dengan susah payah, jika lubangnya bergesekan itu rasanya sangat sakit.

Makanya kini ia berjalan tertatih tatih.

Jongin yang melihat keadaan sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

~oo~

"hyung poop ku masih belum mau keluar" sehun memecah keheningan. Memang akhir akhir ini mereka jarang sekali mengobrol, mungkin kini 'kecanggungan' menghinggapi mereka.

"heh? Coba kau beri pelicin lubangmu itu" jongin asal ceplas ceplos.

"pelicin bagaimna? -_- jangan bilang itu otak mesummu" sehun mengintrogasi jongin.

"apa kau bilang? Mesum?" jongin menatap marah sehun.

"tidak aku tidak bilang"

"kau berbohong albino" jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, masih dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"kau mesum"

"waktu itu hanya pengaruh alkohol! Bukan aku sepenuhnya!" jongin membuat berbagai alasan.

"aku tahu, itu pasti keinginan mu untuk memperkosa si soojung nuna" balas sehun dengan poker face miliknya.

Skak mat.

'sial anak ini' jongin sangat ingin mencium brutal bibir sehun agar sehun bisa diam sejenak.

"k-kau!" jongin meraih leher sehun. Ia hendak mencekiknya atau menciumnya.

"m-mau apa kau?" sehun memundurkan badannya.

"aku mau membunuhmu! Dengan ke'mesum'an ku!" jongin menunjukkan smirknya.

"H-HEY! DASAR KAU GAY!" protes sehun, "Mesum bangga... itu hanya kau hyung" sehun menohok jongin dengan kata kata nya.

"AISH ANAK INI BENAR BENAR!" wajah jongin memerah penuh kesal.

"AKU BENAR BENAR AKAN MENCIUMMU OH SEHUN! AGAR BIBIR MU ITU BISA LEBIH SOPAN SEDIKIT SAJA!"

"CIUM SAJA! AKU TIDAK TAKUT"

Mungkin jongin sedang kesetanan, ia meraih wajah sehun.

Jongin benar benar mencium bibir sehun.

Hangat.

Mata sehun terbelalak. 'oh shit orang ini benar benar!'

Jongin tidak mau menyia nyiakan, ia melumat pelan bibir sehun.

Dan sehun semakin terbelalak. Reflek sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh jongin, "mmpphh"

Namun lumatan jongin semakin menjadi, ia menjilatin bibir sehun. Ia meluapkan amarah nya pada ciuman itu.

"nnhhh unfff..." sehun masih mencoba mendorong dada jongin,

Dan berhasil.

Jongin mengusap bibirnya.

"sekarang kau diam?" jongin menunjukkan smirk nya lagi, sehun membeku.

Benar benar membeku.

~oo~

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"hoi albino! Bukakan pintunya!" sehun yang sedari tadi bermain ps, nampak kesal.

"kau saja hyung aku sedang sibuk!"

"sibuk apa? Bermain ps? Kau sungguh tidak berguna oh sehun!" jongin berjalan melewati sehun, dan dengan sengaja jongin memencet tombol on/off pada Playstation sehun,

Seketika layar tivi di depannya,

Mati.

"yak! HYUNG!"

Cklek!

"KIM JONGINNNNN!" sesosok namja dengan pawakan yang tinggi langsung memeluk jongin.

Jongin kaget setengah mati.

"KAUUUU SEKARANG SUDAH BERTAMBAH MANLY SAJA?! DULU KAU CULUN SEKALI" seru namja tinggi itu sambil menatap seluruh tubuh jongin dari bawah ke atas.

Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar, cekikikan di belakang jongin, dan itu membuat jongin kesal.

"hei? Siapa dia?" namja tinggi itu menunjuk ke arah sehun, belum mendapat ijin masuk dari jongin tiba tiba namja tinggi itu ke dalam rumah jongin.

"chanyeol hyung -_-" jongin menutup pintunya.

"omo! Dia manis dan cantik sekali! Apa dia kekasihmu jonginnie?" chanyeol kaget melihat wajah sehun, chanyeol menatap intens wajah sehun tiba tiba dan itu membuat sehun tidak nyaman

'yak! Aku ini namja! Aku tampan bukan cantik' teriak sehun dari dalam hatinya.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan gay sepertimu -_-" jongin menarik tangan sehun menjauh dari namja bernama chanyeol itu.

"bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar sehun?" sehun tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"hei hei! Jaga mulutmu itu jonginnieee sayang" jongin mendengar perkataan chanyeol serasa ingin muntah.

"berhenti memanggilku jonginnie" seru jongin dengan wajah datarnya

Chanyeol melihat lihat ruangan yang ada di depannya saat ini

"tidak berubah ya jonginniee, hei jonginn bisakah kau memberiku sebuah kamar? Atau aku juga bisa sekamar denganmu maupun namja cantik itu, ku pikir kamar di rumah mu ini hanya dua bukan?"

jongin melotot.

'mwo? Namja ini akan tinggal disini? Mampus-_-'

Ia teringat akan chanyeol yang dulu pernah sekamar dengan jongin, chanyeol ini pernah meraba bagian sensitif jongin saat itu. meski itu cuman mimpi bagi chanyeol, tapi itu seperti malapetaka bagi jongin.

FLASHBACK !

"ngghhh..." malam itu terdengar suara namja mungil mendesah yang terdengar imut dan menggoda.

"ahhh h-hyunngghhh"

Sebuah tangan sedang meraba junior jongin, ya! Itu tangan chanyeol.

Tangan chanyeol begitu lihai meraba selangkangan bahkan junior milik jongin, jongin mencoba meminggirkan tangan namja yang di sampingnya dari junior miliknya.

"hyungg lepashh kann" jongin memundurkan badannya menjauhi tangan itu.

Tangan milik seorang namja yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Namja itu adalah chanyeol,

FLASHBACK OFF!

"k-kau akan tinggal disini hyung?" tanya jongin dengan wajah berharap mendapat jawaban 'tidak'

"OH tentu saja! Aku sudah meminta izin pada ibu mu aku akan menginap selama kurang lebih sebulan.

Sehun yang dari tadi di dapur hanya bisa melihat 2 orang yang sedang berdebat di depannya.

"s-sebulan?"

Jongin berfikir? Jika ia menyuruh chanyeol tidur dengan sehun, ia takut sehun tidak akan selamat dari cengkraman chanyeol yang memang 'gay' belum lagi tadi ketika si chanyeol menyebut sehun 'cantik'

Jika sehun sekamar dengan dirinya, ia masih merasakan tidak nyaman. Ia takut jika sehun mengingat kejadian malam itu di kamarnya. 'oh geez'

Jongin nampak berfikir lagi.

Kalau dirinya sekamar dengan chanyeol...

Malapetaka... tangan chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa memegang bahkan meraba sesuatu tanpa izin itu sangat mengerikan.

Jongin melihat chanyeol yang sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, tatapan jongin turun ke tangan chanyeol yang besar. Dan itu membuat jongin trauma 'aih namja ini benar benar'

~TBC~

AKHIRNYAA... GA TELAT KAN? MALAH LEBIH AWAL WKWKWK

GIMANA KELANJUTAN KISAHNYA?

APAKAN SEHUN DAN CHANYEOL AKAN SEKAMAR?

APAKAH KEDATANGAN CHANYEOL BISA MENULARKAN VIRUS VIRUS GAY PADA SEHUN MAUPUN JONGIN?

MAAPIN YANG INI NGEBOSENINN WKWKW

SOALNYA OTAK AUTHOR LAGI BUNTU, TAPI KLO URUSAN RATED M PASTI JALAN L /G

Ohiya AUTHOR JUGA BIKIN EP EP KAIHUN YANG ANGST WKWK

PERTAMA KALI NIH CHECK '4 LEAF CLOVER' /niat PROMOSI

WKWK Thx buat yang ngereview~~~~~~

Aliyya : nih apdet cepet nihh demi kamu sayang L /gg

Guest : mau buat jongin suka sama authornya aja gimana? L /disantet sehun.

Im : nih author keep writing ampek tangan keriting nih

Azloef : game gay itu sebenernya pengalaman author sendiri /plakk!

SparKyuCuttieKyu : nih apdatenya cepet nih L ngalahin kilat.

Titiiinurrr : sebenernya mau manjangin nc tapii tapii ntar author makin ngelantur.

daddykaimommysehun : wehhhh makaseee bebeb

ohhhrika : nih apdate cepet nih..

maaf ga bisa balesin satu satuu huee mata ini sudah mengantukkkkkk...

thx all readerssss~~~~ luvvluvv


	6. Chapter 6

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : T-M  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran TYPO IS MANUSIAWIIII<p>

~ I'M NOT ! ~

Kalau dirinya sekamar dengan chanyeol...

Malapetaka... tangan chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa memegang bahkan meraba sesuatu tanpa izin itu sangat mengerikan.

Jongin melihat chanyeol yang sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, tatapan jongin turun ke tangan chanyeol yang besar. Dan itu membuat jongin trauma 'aih namja ini benar benar'

~oo~

Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sehun,

"mengerti?" tanya jongin berharap sehun mengerti apa yang tengah ia bicarakan.

"ye hyung, jadi? Aku tidur dimana?" sehun sedikit khawatir jika dirinya akan memberikan kamar nya pada chanyeol.

"kau tidur di luar, dan aku di dalam oke?" sehun yang tengah meminum air putih langsung tersedak

UOOHOKKK!

"yak! Kau kejam sekali! Aku disini juga tamu!" sehun tidak rela.

"memangnya kau mau tidur denganku bodoh?"

Sehun teringat... 'ngghhh h-hyunggghhh'

"ANDWAEE!"

"ya kalau begitu kau tidur di luar, aku sediakan selimut" jongin mencoba meyakinkan sehun agar mau tidur di luar,

"kenapa tidak kau saja?" sehun mencibir kesal, tapi jongin masih memandanginya lekat.

"ayolah sehun, ku mohon! Tugas ku terlalu banyak dan jika aku tidak mengerjakan dekat komputer ku, aku tidak akan bisa albino bodoh!"

~oo~

"haii kauu" sehun menoleh ke arah namja tinggi yang tiba tiba duduk di sampingnya. Sehun sedikit gelagapan.

"eh iya hyung?" namja yang bernama chanyeol itu tersenyum melihat sehun.

"aku hanya ingin berkenalan, kau sehun kan? Aku chanyeol" sehun yang mendengar cerita bahwa namja di depannya itu adalah seorang gay membuat sehun takut takut menjawab chanyeol.

"hai chanyeol hyung.." sehun gugup

"kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? kau jangan gugup, aku tau kau pasti takut karena aku gay, bukan?" sehun kaget, bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"ah tidak hyungg" sehun mengambil remote tv dan mengganti channel tv di depannya,

"jangan berbohong wkwk, coba liat MBC aku akan tampil di sana" sehun menoleh dengan tampang seakan ia tidak mempercayai kata kata chanyeol.

"kau lucu sekali hyung" -_-

Jongin berjalan dan duduk diantara chanyeol dan sehun, "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"kau! Pergii, sempit sekaliii hyunggg" sehun yang merasa terhimpit, mencoba mendorong dorong tubuh jongin, sedangkan jongin terdorong dan terjatuh, dengan wajah jongin jatuh tepat atau bisa di katakan hampir di selangkangan chanyeol.

Jongin melotot. Ia langsung kembali membenarkan badannya. Sedangkan chanyeol

"kau! Benar benar!" jongin mencoba mencekik sehun,

"h-h-hyungg! Eeekkkk" sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari lehernya.

"kalian ini benar benar berisikk! Sehunnie, kau tidur dimana? Jangan tidur di luar ayo tidur bersamaku" ajak chanyeol,

Sehun melirik ke arah chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan menghampiri sehun, sedangkan jongin terhenti.

"eh? Aku? tidur di luar saja hyungg" jawab sehun mencoba manis, tapi di mata jongin itu benar benar menjijikkan.

"kau yakin? Siapa tahu kita bisa lebih akrab?" rayu chanyeol yang langsung merangkul bahu sehun.

"ah tidak tidak, aku bisa tidur di luar"

Jongin membayangkan jika sehun yang terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan toples atas akan tidur bersama chanyeol? itu... sangat...

"biarkan sehun tidur denganku hyung" tiba tiba jongin angkat bicara.

"m-mwo? TIDAK MAU! HIHH" sehun menolak keras keras,

"hei tuh! Sehun menolakmu, biarkan sehun tidur denganku!" chanyeol merasa menang,

"tidak! Kau! OH SEHUN! KAU TIDUR DENGAN KU!" jongin melotot ke arah sehun.

~oo~

"jongin hyung... aku takut dengan chanyeol hyung" sehun memecah keheningan antara mereka sejak tadi, ya! Mereka sedang berada i kamar jongin.

"begitulah orang itu!" jongin sepertinya masih sibuk dengan layar komputer di depannya.

"aku harus apa hyung?" sehun menatap langit langit kamar jongin sambil merebahkan diri di kasur berwarna hitam itu.

"dia tidak akan berani mendekati orang yang sudah berpasangan" jawab jongin asal.

"tidak... berani... mendekati orang yang sudah... berpasangan..." sehun mengulangi kata kata jongin.

"hmm..."

"HYUNG! AKU PUNYA IDE!"

~oo~

"albino! Kau jangan pernah membuka bajumu! Cobalah tidur dengan memakai baju!" jongin waswas jika sehun hendak melepas bajunya.

"ini sudah kebiasaan bagaimana bisa?" sehun mencibir, "ah oke lah oke" sehun memeluk guling di sampingnya, untung saja kamar jongin memiliki kasur king size.

Tidak sampai lama, jongin menghampiri kasurnya dan hendak tertidur namun ketika ia melihat wajah damai sehun, ia terhenti.

'indah sekali' jongin masih memperhatikan wajah sehun, berbeda sekali jika sehun sednag mengomel dan ngedumel tidak jelas.

'YAK! KIM JONGIN KAU NORMAL!'

~oo~

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutnya, "nghhhh..." sehun hendak mereganggkan badannya,

"omo!" sehun kaget, kini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan jongin bahkan hidung mereka saling menyentuh, dengan tangan jonging memeluk pinggang sehun.

Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak kembali namun ia tidak mau membangunkan namja di depannya saat ini. Tangannya menutup mulutnya berharap mulutnya itu tidak membuat jongin terbangun.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

'ada apa ini?' sehun memukul mukul dadanya sambil melihat dirinya di cermin, 'aku ini normal, oh god' 'aku masih menyukai buah dada wanita jinjja! Aku masih pantat wanita yang seksi dan hot, aku juga masih menyukai lubang para wanita!'

Lubang...

Lubang...

Sayang sekali, perasaan sehun menyangkalnya, mungkin kini sehun lebih suka lubangnya terisi oleh milik jongin.

"ANDWAEEEE!"

~oo~

"hyung aku berangkat sekolah dulu!" sehun memakai tas ranselnya dan berpamitan pada jongin yang masih asik menonton acara tv 'spongebob' seperti biasa.

"berangkat saja sana" jawab jongin malas, tapi malah sehun menghampiri jongin.

"mau apa kau?" selidik jongin, sehun menengadahkan tangannya.

"uang jajan mana?" tanya sehun "aku tidak punya uang, aku ingin naik bus" sehun membuat alasan.

"minta saja pada eomma mu! Kau menyingkirlah! Aku tidak bisa melihat tv" jongin mengusir sehun tanpa melihat pada sehun.

"KAU BENAR BENAR KEJAM! DASAR KKAMJONG" sehun kesal.

akhirnya sehun berangkat dengan tangan kosong. Tapi sehun tidak sebodo itu, ia mengambil beberapa helai roti. Hanya beberapa, ia menimbang nimbang "ini tidak cukup" akhirnya sehun mengambil semua roti + bungkusnya dan memasukkannya di dalam tas ranselnya.

"kau mau berangkat sekolah? Aku juga mau ke minimarket! Sekalian saja aku antar" tiba tiba chanyeol muncul sambil menggigit apel.

KRENYES...

'oh tidak sexy sekali!' sehun menatap chanyeol, 'anio! Aku bukan gay!'

~oo~

"dimana sekolahmu?" tanya chanyeol sambil memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya.

"disinih! Stop hyunggg" chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, "wah! Ini sekolah elite, kau pintar juga" pikir chanyeol.

Chanyeol belum tahu, kalau sehun selalu mendapat peringkat 3 terbawah setiap tahun.

"ah? Iya heheh, aku berangkat dulu hyung" tanpa sadar tangan chanyeol mengelus kepala sehun sampai belakang kepalanya.

'oh tidak!'sehun membeku, mungkin kini wajah nya sudah merona.

Sehun sebenarnya takut sekali dengan orang ini setelah mendengar cerita dari jongin. Dan cerita itu membuat sehun was was akan chanyeol, namun chanyeol yang memang terbiasa seperti itu malah membuat sehun merona, ya sehun belum pernah di manja seperti itu.

"kau belajar yang rajin, sehunnie"

"ah eh eee i ya hyungg"

~oo~

"hei jongin! Sehun mu itu manis sekali" chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di samping jongin.

"hyung kau! Jangan pernah mendekatinya" nada jongin sedikit mengancam,

"memangnya kenapa? Kau pacarnya? Bukan kan?" jongin tertohok mendengar chanyeol, ia benar benar tertohok sekarang.

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"kulit sehun putih sekali, serasa aku ingin melahapnya, aku ingin mengelus nya! Pasti sangat manis" chanyeol mencoba memancing jongin.

Jongin ikut membayangkan tubuh sehun yang putih mulus, tapi sialnya dia juga membayangkan sehun naked.

Membayangkan ketika sehun mendesah kan namanya,

Membayangkan bagaimana wajah sehun merona,

Itu pasti sangat lucu sekali.

"kau tahu juga jongin? Tadi aku memperhatikan bibir sehun, bibirnya kecil dan warnanya sangat menggoda, bahkan cabe cabe perempatan kalah hot dengan si sehun! Aku ingin merasakan bibir menggoda itu"

'hentikan hyung hentikan!' tanpa sadar,' jongin kecil' kini hampir berdiri.

'oh geez! SHIT!' jongin langsung berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Ia berhenti, berbalik.

"kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan sehun"

~oo~

"ahhh shit!" jongin membuka celananya. Juniornya sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Bagaimana bisa dengan memikirkan sehun dirinya sudah seperti ini. "sehun -_-" pikirannya mengatakan sehun itu memang dumbass, tapi tetap saja jika ia sudah berhubungan mengenai 'mulus'sexy'hottie' dan jika junior mereka berdiri hanya dengan membayangkannya saja itu memang di anggap wajar.

"its not good! I cant control my libido!" perlahan tangan jongin meremas miliknya sendiri. Ia membayangkan jika sehun menjilati miliknya

dan memutar mutar lihai lidahnya

"ahh nghh hahh"

Membayangkan sehun menghisap kuat junior besar miliknya,

Membayangkan wajah sehun yang sangat menggoda, mata berair, bibir merah sudah terisi penuh dengan miliknya, liur sehun yang menetes netes.

Dan itu berhasil membuat jongin kehilangan akalnya.

"hahhh hahh sehunniehhh" jongin benar benar sudah di buat gila oleh sehun.

~oo~

"kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi? Apa kau masturbasi hanya dengan memikirkan sehun?" seperti di hantam meteor.

"JAGA MULUTMU HYUNG!"

"kau benar benar sama seperti dulu jonginnie"

~TBC~

HAHAHA LANGSUNG UPDATE NIH WKWKWK

MAU NYELESEIN SEMUA EP EP TERUS BARU HIATUS..

SUMPAH KEKURANGAN IDE LAGI NIHHH , BANTUIN NYARI IDE YOOK WKWK

THX BUAT SEMUA REVIES YANG SETIA

THX BUAT READES YANG SUKA MAU ENGGAA AKU TETEP CINTA KAMU /nonono

KADANG JUGA NGAKAK BACA REVIEW, SAMPEK KEK ORANG GILA. PADAHAL JUGA GA LUCU /stresss

OHIYA SI SEHUN PUNYA IDE...

NNTAR AUTHOR JELASIN IDE NYA DI NEXT CHAP...


	7. IKLAN DRABBLE ABAL ABAL

I'M NOT ! [DRABBLE]

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : M  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

Sehun tertidur di paha jongin setelah kelelahan bermain playstation dengan si hitam jongin,

Tapi karena terlalu pulas dan sehun di kenal dengan orang yang tidak bisa diam, tiba tiba

DUK!

Kepala sehun yang tadinya nyaman di atas paha jongin itu tiba tiba tanpa sengaja menindih 'Jongin Kecil' cukup keras, dan itu membuat jongin terbangun.

Jongin terbelalak merasakan gesekan kepala sehun tepat di juniornya.

Gresek gresek, dengan wajah damainya sehun mencari kenyamanan di 'atas' sana.

'oh shit! Albino ini' jongin langsung mencoba mengangkat kepala sehun dan memindahkannya menjauhi juniornya, namun terlambat sehun terbangun.

"omo!" sehun langusng terbangun. "maafkan aku h-hyungg" sehun langsung buru buru bangun.

Naas... memang hidup sehun.

Kakinya terjerat kabel dan...

DUK!

Wajah sehun sukses mendarat tepat di atas junior jongin.

"Ughhhh! Aahhh.." jongin menjerit menahan sakit.

CEKLEK~~~~

FREZEE..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Chanyeol terbelalak melihat posisi sehun dan jongin.

Sehun buru buru lagi menbangunkan badannya dari 'posisi' itu.

Jongin masih membeku... tanpa disadari... juniornya ikut terbangun seiring sehun membangunkan badannya.

'shit...'

Chanyeol berjalan melewati mereka. "maafkan aku merusak 'kegiatan' kalian' aku benar benar menyesal"

Kata kata chanyeol itu sungguh...

Asdfghjkl bagi jongin.

"OHHHH SSSSEEEHHHUUUUUUUNNNNN! AKU AKAN BENAR BENARRRRR MEMBUATMUUUU MENJERITTTT NANTIII MALAMM!"

~OO~

Drabble end... dan fantasy kan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukann behahahahaha /g

Author bener bener dalam UH ERA juga banyak ACARA sekolahh capekk -..- ga sempet nulis mele...

Ini drebel w bikin biar kalian ga lelah nunggun epep alay author yang seksi aduhai bohai inii wkwkw

Review? = CINTA


	8. Chapter 7

I'M NOT !

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Bertambah seiring pikiran author<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai dll '-'  
>Genre : Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : M  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

INI KITA KEMBALI KECERITA SEBELUMNYA... YANG KEMAREN ITU CUMAN DREBEL WKWKWK

~ I'M NOT ! ~

"kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi? Apa kau masturbasi hanya dengan memikirkan sehun?" seperti di hantam meteor.

"JAGA MULUTMU HYUNG!"

"kau benar benar sama seperti dulu jonginnie"

~oo~

Sehun menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan agar chanyeol tidak mendekatinya, ia teringat perkataan jongin yang mengatakan chanyeol tidak akan mendekati seseorang yang sudah berpasangan.

'bagaimana bisa cara mendapatkan yeojachingu secepat itu -_-'

'memang ada yang mau? Tentu saja ada ohsehun! Kan dirimu itu tampan!'

"SEHUN-AH! KAU KEMANA SAJA! SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MELIHATMU!" seorang yeoja dengan suara melengking itu berlari mendekati sehun yang sedang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon.

Yeoja itu tanpa izin langsung meraih lengan sehun. "yak yak! Pesek!" sehun gelagapan menanggapi yang di lakukan yeoja itu. "aku sudah mancung weh tuan oh sehun" yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sehun sambil melepas sepatunya.

"gadis ini benar benar -_-"

"hei oh sehun! kau tidak mau bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Myungsoo?" yeoja itu nampak memancing sehun. namun sehun hanya menoleh sekilas.

"yah... kau menduakanku dengan myungsoo.. aku cukup tau itu sek" sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali seperti semula.

PLETAK!

"bukan itu bodoh!-_-" naeun mejitak kepala sehun. "aku.. putus dengannya..." nada bicara naeun berubah yang tadi ceria kini menjadi murung.

"m-mwo? Kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kedua sahabat itu saling menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami, begitu juga sehun yang menceritakan masalahnya tinggal bersama Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol.

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS ? BAHAHAH! KALIAN PASTI LUCU SEKALI" kini tawa naeun menggelegar.

-_- wajah datar sehun kembali terlihat. "aku salah telah bicara dengan seorang FUJOSHI" -_-

"ah tidak tidakk! Jinjja... kalau kau ingin mengetahui perasaanmu kini bagaimana... coba saja berkencan denganku... hanya 2 hari sajaa... nanti kalau kau memang normal kau akan menyukaiku bagaimana?" naeun memperlihatkan wajah songongnya.

"najis! Masa dengamu -_- mending dengan jiyeon nuna-_-"

"mwo?! Kau mau dengan mak lampir ituu? Dia sudah merebut myungsoo dariku huaaaaa aku lebih senang kalau myungsoo menyukai sesama jenis daripada dengan mak lampir ituuuu hueee" begitulah jika kau berbicara dengan seorang fujoshi.

~oo~

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah bus, "permisi... permisii" sehun kesulitan masuk ke dalam sana karena memang disana sudah cukup penuh. Sehun tidak melihat tempat duduk disana. Terpaksa ia berdiri dan berpegangan pada atap bus disana.

Cukup lama sehun berdiri, entah kenapa bus ini memiliki jalur yang memang sedikit lebih jauh dari bus biasanya.

"haii... manishhh" sehun merasakan getaran di di telinganya, sontak sehun menoleh ke arah belakang. Namun belum sempat, tiba tiba sehun merasakan tangan sedang meraba 'sehun kecil'.

"ahhh..." sehun mendesah kaget.

"diamlah... atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini manis..." sehun merasakan jilatan di telinganya.

"s-ss-sshhit" tangan besar itu meremas milik sehun, urat sehun mulai keluar, entah kenapa ia benar benar tidak bisa berteriak.

Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang di lakukan namja di belakang sehun. karena memang dirinya berdiri tepat di tengah2 orang orang yang begitu banyak.

"nnnhhh" sehun mengeraskan cengkramannya pada pegangan di bus itu.

"kubilang diam!" tangan besar itu tiba tiba mencengkram keras milik sehun, sehun melotot, reflek tangannya lepas dari pegangan dan segera menahan mulutnya untuk mendesah. Tangan besar itu memijit mijit junior milik sehun,

Sedangkan sehun tengah menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. 'Sungguh laknat makhluk tua ini!'

Tapi meraka tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"KAU! LEPASKAN OH SEHUN!" seluruh padangan kini tertuju pada seorang dengan jongin yang sudah ada di dalam sana.

BUGHHH!

Jongin menarik sesosok ahjussi di belakang sehun dan langsung memukul ahjussi itu tanpa ampun sedangkan sehun masih membeku disana.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU! BODOH!" jongin memukul ahjussi itu brutal.

BUGH BUGH! KRATAK! GREP! DUK! -/-

~oo~

"h-hyung..." sehun yang sedari duduk di samping jongin membuka pembicaraan. Jongin menoleh ke arah sehun sekilas.

"kau tidak apa apa bodoh?" tanya jongin, kini pandangan jongin kembali menatap sehun lekat. Sedangkan sehun menunduk, entah mengapa sehun kaget ia benar benar merasa sangat kotor.

"aku kotor hyung" sehun tersenyum remeh.

Jongin mendekat pada sehun, sehun merasakan pelukan lengan jongin. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"hyung... gamsahamnida... apa jadi nya jika kau tidak menolongku" sehun benar benar bingung dirinya terdiam, ia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang.

Jongin mengangguk, "kau bodoh sekali seharusnya kau pukul saja orang seperti itu!"

"bagaimana kau mau memukulnya, kalau kau lemas karena dia meremas junior mu hyung! -_- dasar HITAMM !" sehun membalas marah jongin.

"kau ini dibilangin! -_- dasar BATU! Aku tidak akan menyentuh makhluk MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU OH SEHUN!" jongin membalas sehun lagi.

Namun sehun kembali terdiam, sehun melepas pelukan jongin. Sepertinya jongin salah bicara.

"aku memang menjijikkan hyung, jangan dekati aku... aku pergi saja dari sini" sehun berdiri. Jongin terdiam, jongin tadi hanya bercanda dan sepertinya tidak tepat jika dirinya bercanda saat ini.

"HEI! ALBINO TUNGGU! AKU HANYA BERCANDA!" jongin berjalan ke arah sehun dan menahannya. sehun terdiam.

TES...

Sehun menangis.

"HEI HEI KAU MENANGIS? -_-" jongin kaget ketika kakinya merasakan tetesan air mata sehun. sehun tidak mau mendongakkan wajahnya.

"kau itu memang sudah kotor oh sehun... kau KOTOR lebih dulu OLEH KU... jadi intinya milikku -_-" jongin mencoba menenangkan sehun.

"seharusnya kau itu, dulu waktu ku perkosa juga menangis seperti ini! -_- dan sekarang hanya karena seorang ahjussi memegang junior mu kau menangis... dasar cengeng" bukannya tenang malah sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajah jongin.

BUGH!

"AKU BENAR BENAR MEMBENCIMU HYUNGGG"

Jongin tersungkur keras, ia tidak tahu jika sehun sekuat itu. dan kini jongin benar benar dapat melihat wajah sehun yang benar benar marah, wajah sehun merah padam dengan airmata yang tetap mengalir.

"ss-sseehun... maafkan aku" jongin menyesal.

Sehun langsung terjongkok, karena dirinya tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. "ssehun aku benar benar menyesal" jongin mengarahkan dirinya pada sehun, dan memeluknya lagi.

~oo~

Jongin menceritakan semua tentang sehun hari ini pada chanyeol. "SERIUS?! KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG ITU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA LANGSUNG!" teriak chanyeol setelah mendengar penuturan dari jongin.

"dan sejujurnya kalau kau tahu hyung... orang itu DOSEN MATA KULIAH ku" kini kata kata jongin benar benar membuat chanyeol tersedak kacang garuda yang tengah ia telan beserta kulitnya.

OHOK! UHUK! EHEK!

"WHAT?! DOSEN?! KAU DALAM MASALAH KIM JONGIN!" chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan tubuh jongin.

Jongin tersenyum remeh.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERFIKIR HUH?! KAU BISA DI DROP OUT BODOH! -_-"

"aku tidak akan menyesal..." pikir jongin sambil menyantaikan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan mereka tidak tahu jika sehun tengah mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka,

'hyung... aku minta maaf... aku harus menyelamatkanmu' pikir sehun dalam hati.

~oo~

_I found music when i found u_

_So hear me when i say.._

_I want u..._

"oi kkamjong! Ponsel mu berisik sekali!" chanyeol yang tadi sedang serius menonton tv mulai risih dengan ponsel jongin yang berdering terus-terusan. Jongin yang berada di dapur gelapan mengambil ponselnya di meja yang berada tepat di samping chanyeol.

"yeoboseyo?" jongin memulai pembicaraan

...

"mwo? Bicara yang jelas! Kau jangan pernah becanda! BODOH!" jongin tiba tiba naik darah mendengar jawaban dari orang disana.

...

"Sekarang kalian sedang di Rumah sakit mana? Aku akan segera kesana!"

~oo~

Jongin berlari menuju sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di korea, ia nampak sangat panik. Entah apa yang membuatnya panik, tidak ada orang yang tau.

"permisi, ruang inap Jung Soojung dimana?" jongin berbicara terburu buru pada resepsionis yang kaget akan kedatangan jongin, namun resepsionis itu bersikap profesional, dengan langsung mencarikan daftar pasien.

"Lantai 2 Bangsal 14" mendengar itu jongin langsung berlari menuju lift terdekat. Sungguh sebenarnya dirinya bingung.

Seluruh pasangan mata yang ada di dalam bangsal itu mengarah pada jongin. "kim jongin! Selamatkan soojung!"

"tolong anakku! Dia selalu memanggil namamu jongin-ssi"

"ini semua salahmu! Kim jongin!"

Jongin bingung ia harus merespon apa, dirinya bahkan masih belum mengerti keadaan sebenarnya soojung 'mantan yeojachingu-nya'. "ak-aku tidak tahu harus apa?"

Tiba tiba sesosok bapak – bapak menarik jongin menuju tempat soojung tertidur, "anakku bunuh diri karena pria bodoh seperti mu kim jongin!" jongin terbelalak. Belum sempat bibirnya berbicara tiba tiba ibu soojung mendatangi jongin dan memohon agar jongin dapat menyelamatkan anaknya.

"aku tidak tahu apa apa untuk saat ini" jongin berusahan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang jawabannya memang tidak diketahui jongin.

Jongin melihat wajah soojung yang tertidur dengan berbagai alat bantuan.

"sudah berapa hari dia seperti ini ahjumma?" tanya jongin pada ibu soojung yang kemungkinan besar lebih ramah di banding dengan yang lain.

Namun ibu soojung malah menangis. "kemarin... kemarin dirinya jatuh dari atap rumah kami... dok.. hikss... hikss.. berk.. berkata... soojung dalam masa kritis" dan tangis ibu soojung pun pecah.

~oo~

Sehun duduk di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berfikir tentang dosen dari jongin yang me'leceh'kannya kemarin. Apa dirinya harus memohon pada dosen itu agar tidak marah dan memberikan penilaian jelek pada jongin.

Apa dirinya harus mencegah dosen itu agar tidak melaporkannya pada rektor?

Sehun benar benar bimbang hari ini. Sehun benar benar merasa bersalah pada jongin.

TBC

~OO~

BAGAIMANA KISAH SELANJUTNYA?! APAKAH JONGIN AKAN KEMBALI PADA SOOJUNG?! ATOOOO JONGIN AKAN MENGAKUI KALAU SEJUJURNYA DI DALAM LUBUK PALUNG HATINYA IA MENYUKAI SEHUN?!

APAKAH SEHUN AKAN MENEMUI SI AHJUSSI LAKNAT YANG TERNYATA ADALAH DOSEN DARI JONGIN 'SEPERTI MASUK KEDALAM KANDANG HARIMAU KELAPARAN'?! -/- /ini apa

HOAMMMM SUMPAH INI KATA KATANY AMBURADUL MAKLUM OTAK LAGI MACETT -..- MAKLUM ANAK ABIS DI TETER ULANGAN -..-

REVIEW = CINTA... CIIEEEE CCCIIIEEEE /ggg


End file.
